Histoires Naturelles
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, ultimate fluff] Les papillons mettent 8 jours a 3 mois maximum pour eclore. Combien mettront les papillons humains ? Mais que fait Dame Nature ? A voir ! si ca vous dit :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, UA, oneshot, FLUFF oh le FLUFF XD !**

**Rating : T. **

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi parce qu'elle était là et que je l'ai pas assez vue. Te papouille. **

**Et puis pour vous tous aussi, vous qui lisez là et qui en avez marre de mes ups XD.**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Histoires Naturelles **

¤

**Bureau des Preventers section Belgique, Bruxelles, AC 199 **

¤

Duo et Heero étaient deux petites chenilles-fourmis. Très travailleuses – les plus zélées de toute la fourmilière– et de ce fait, très, très bêtes.

Et comme elles étaient les plus compétentes de leurs unités spéciales infiltration respectives, on décida de faire les deux lieutenants travailler ensemble.

¤

- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Hey, moi non plus j'ai pas besoin de toi !

¤

A trop les valoriser, la Reine des Fourmis, avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'elles étaient indispensables .

¤

- Vous êtes les meilleurs dans votre catégorie.

- Ah ouais ?

- Je dépasse les stats de Chang.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs dans _votre catégorie_.

¤

et donc, si elles fournissaient des efforts colossaux, elles n'étaient pas récompensées à leur juste valeur.

Mais elles n'en avaient cure. Le maintien de la paix précaire entre les forces terrestres et les colonies était la priorité.

¤

- Ouais on va faire avec.

- Hn.

- Bien, bien, bien. Votre nouvelle affectation prend effet immédiatement. Agent Maxwell, j'ai déjà transféré vos affaires dans le bureau de l'agent Yuy.

¤

Mais comme pour rendre les gens heureux, il faut l'être soit même.

C'est comme la beauté : trouve-toi beau et les autres te trouveront beau (tu parles).

Sois en paix avec toi-même et tu seras plus en mesure d'apporter la paix, plus disposé à remplir tes missions…

¤

- Ça me saoule.

- Arrête de boire.

- Tu me saoules.

- Ne m'écoute pas et fais ton job.

¤

En bref, même si elles explosaient les stats, ces petites chenilles-fourmis n'étaient pas au maximum de leur capacité.

Et donc, Dame Nature se demandait quand ces petites bêtes-là seraient un peu moins bêtes.

¤

Heero et Duo se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le croyaient et pourtant ils croyaient n'avoir rien en commun, si ce n'était un peu de leur passé.

Mais certaines attitudes ne trompaient pas : Mère Nature en était certaine, ils pouvaient – devaient – être amis ! Ils l'avaient bien été à un moment, un ptit peu.

Mais après que la petite Marie ait fait parler d'elle, ils s'étaient perdus de vue un an. Et un an c'était un peu long et ça pouvait peser dans une amitié fragile.

Bon elle pouvait se tromper aussi, mais là elle était sûre : ces deux bébêtes-là étaient faîtes pour s'entendre. Elle les connaissait bien.

La preuve !

¤

- Si tu faisais ton job dans les temps on ne ferait pas d'heures supplémentaires, Maxwell.

- Si on me donnait pas trois fois plus de boulot « dans les temps » je ferais pas d'heures sups, Yuy.

- Pourquoi moi j'y arrive ?

- Si tu le sais pas toi-même comment veux-tu que je réponde ? Un mois qu'on bosse ensemble et on se fritte, on passera pas l'année.

- …

- Et ouais, c'était pour le « tu me saoules » d'hier.

¤

Bon, ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais une Dame Nature était une Dame Nature et elle se devait de guider les êtres sous sa responsabilité.

(ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…)

¤

Par tous les arbres de la forêt, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être long ! Et on disait les hommes rapides ?

Au bout d'un an on avançait cahin-caha, il y avait des sourires plus appuyés, plus vrais pour un, un froncement de sourcil plus marqué pour l'autre.

¤

- Merci pour le coup de main, 'ro.

- Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je rentrerai.

- Oh, t'as une vie en dehors du boulot ?

- Non. En fait quand je rentre je mets ma batterie à recharger.

- Tu te crois drôle ?

- Non. Par contre tu dois rire bêtement alors.

¤

Ce n'était toujours pas bien d'avoir le nez contre la porte mais Dame Nature était consciencieuse.

(et elle n'avait plus de nez tellement il était plat à force)

Nos deux chenilles avaient stagné longtemps, très longtemps. Très, très longtemps. En plus elle avait des missions donc cela rallongeait les choses.

Et Dame Nature avait un travail à part eux, donc elle ne pouvait pas toujours être le témoin de leurs avancées…

¤

¤

Au bout de trois ans, nos bébêtes arrivaient à avoir des discussions - de plus en plus de discussions, des plus pointues…

¤

- Yuy. T'es vraiment sûr que…

- Affirmatif. D'après mes calculs et en prenant en considération tous les paramètres, je peux te confirmer que…

¤

aux plus grotesques,

¤

- … nous aurons cocktail diététique, omelettes lyophilisées hyperprotéiques et haricots verts de synthèse au self. Un repas équilibré.

- 'tain. Le lundi c'est ravioli, c'est le seul truc à peu près mangeable. Je veux repartir en mission… je veux mes conserves… je veux Quatre, l'est trop loin.

¤

des choses dont personne n'oserait parler à l'un ou à l'autre.

Dame Nature croyait en ces petites bêtes-là plus dur que du gaïac ! (le plus dur de tous les bois)

Elle le savait ! Elle le sentait !

¤

- Ne te fie pas au menu du jour, sers-toi de tes sens : qu'est-ce que ça sent, là ?

- … ça sent que toi et moi on va bouffer ailleurs, pour une fois on a le temps. Enfin si tu veux.

- Ok. J'ai dépassé mon quota d'heures supplémentaires.

¤

Il y avait du progrès ! La Reine des Fourmis perdait un peu de terrain.

Mais si on écoutait les rumeurs du vents dans les galeries de la fourmilière-cocon, ils n'étaient même pas fait pour respirer le même air.

L'un aurait été…

¤

- Merde quoi, c'est pas parce que c'est gratos que ça doit être dégueu. Et j'ai pas le temps de me payer/faire un sandwich tous les matins.

- Le goût n'est pas compris dans le budget mais c'est un facteur de_ motivation_. Plus c'est mauvais, plus vite nous retournons travailler. Gain de temps.

- Mini J, ta théorie tient pas la route. C'est pas avec l'estomac vide qu'on peut être efficace.

¤

« trop bête » pour comprendre l'autre,

¤

- Vrai. Par contre c'est avec l'argent que les agents mettent dans les distributeurs qu'ils peuvent rénover nos façades sans toucher aux subventions…

- … te déteste.

- Oh. Plus que d'habitude ? Mini _G_ ?

- Ecrase.

¤

l'autre « trop sociopathe » pour tenir une conversation.

Et pourtant ils se faisaient mutuellement rire, ne se connaissaient pas tout à fait tout en se connaissant mieux que personne.

Un tout petit pas alors qu'ils auraient 36 pattes. Et oui, une chenille en a douze, une fourmi six et ils sont deux.

¤

- Y en a marre. Je sais pas pour toi mais dès que je peux éviter, le self je le zappe.

- La question est : combien de fois pourrons-nous éviter ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on explose nos heures supplémentaires.

- Rabat-joie.

- Réaliste.

¤

Ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait beaucoup de pattes que tout marchait pour le mieux, mais Dame Nature ne désespérait pas.

Au bout de trois ans ils déjeunaient ensemble en dehors de la fourmilière.

Au bout de six ils iraient au ciné ?

Est-ce qu'il était convenable pour une Dame Nature de pleurer de désespoir ?

Le roi des bêtes lui dirait que pleurer faisait pousser les fleurs.

Lui pensait pleurer des pierres.

¤

_On avait tellement voulu les rendre atypiques… _

L'un n'avait pas peur de parler à l'autre

¤

- 'Ro c'est moi. Je sais que t'es en congé mais va falloir que tu te ramènes, on a une urgence.

- Et tu le sais depuis…

- Là ? Vingt secondes. Alors tu viens ?

- Non. Viens, toi.

- Mais…

¤

et l'autre, s'il n'était pas particulièrement social

¤

- J'attends une livraison importante, je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi.

- Ok mais…

- Tu as les coordonnées ¤ raccroche ¤

- Bouffon, va. M'énerve quand il fait ça. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait être con. Allo ? C'est moi, ça va ? C'est mort pour ce soir. Nan j'ai pas un rendez-vous espèce de commère…

¤

pouvait, s'il était d'humeur,

¤

- Bon, je vais me rentrer, on a fini là. Ferais mieux d'y aller avant la saucée.

- Oui.

¤

faire le minimum syndical.

Alléluia.

Dame Nature lui apprendrait bien à recevoir à ce type : un G-Royco Minute' Soup aux asperges et des biscuits aux gingembre ce n'était pas…

Ah…

Oh…

Hm…

La chenille torse nu bronzé, plaquette militaire autour du cou bermuda en coton – et non spandex – et chaussons noirs n'était peut-être pas si lente ?

¤

- C'était cool d'avoir bossé de chez toi et de m'avoir nourri, hé, c'est la prems en trois ans et des patates.

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça, te le reproche pas, c'est pas ce que je t'ai invité ! C'est sympa ici. Juste un peu…

- Vide ?

¤

Dame Nature était assise sur la branche d'un arbre à plus de cent mètres de la maison de la chenille-fourmi.

En train de réajuster ses jumelles et de lire sur les lèvres.

Le roi des bêtes lui dirait qu'elle va un peu trop loin.

Elle le savait. Mais elle était Dame Nature, alors elle s'octroyait temporairement ce droit.

Elle promettait de ne plus fouiller dés que tout serait arrangé.

¤

- Ouais… le prend pas mal, hein, mais cuisine jaune, salle de bains blanche, salon noir et blanc, chambre bleu et blanc… ça ressemble à une maison type de magasins de meuble, la poussière, le trop de meubles et l'absence de déco en moins.

¤

En les voyant interagir sous une pluie battante, cela lui parut tellement évident :

on avait tellement voulu les rendre atypiques, lui le premier d'ailleurs…

¤

- Peu importe où je vis du moment que c'est fonctionnel.

- Et surtout près du bureau, hein 'ro.

- Tu me connais bien. Peut-être trop bien.

¤

qu'ils allaient se mettre…

¤

- On ne peut jamais…

- _Trop bien connaître une personne_. Je savais que tu dirais ça, Duo.

- … hé. T'en sais des choses, gros malin.

- ¤ clin d'œil ¤

- Mine de rien, t'as ptet pas tort, Yuy. Allez, à demain.

¤

oh,

¤

- Foutu orage à la con.

- Attends que l'orage se calme.

- Ça fait une heure que tu me dis ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

¤

si…

¤

- Rien, je suis fatigué. Vas te coucher, je fermerais la porte derrière moi en…

- Reste.

- ?

- Tu ne peux pas reprendre le volant si tu es fatigué.

¤

_typiquement _et naturellement…

¤

- Hey ! Je suis pas crevé au point de pas pouvoir conduire…

- Reste.

- … et puis là il pleut moins, je vais pouvoir y aller.

- Reste.

- Je…

- Reste.

¤

ensemble.

Sans se mettre ensemble…

….

¤

Les questions d'ordre privé, qui n'avaient jamais été abordées jusque-là avaient trouvé tout naturellement leur réponse en un regard ou deux et une main retenant un poignet sur la poignée d'une porte.

Les bouches n'avaient rien dit de plus et le moment avait été étrange. Heero n'avait pas lâché le poignet et Duo s'était senti tiré vers l'inconnu, avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Heero l'avait mené jusqu'à sa chambre, toujours en lui tenant le poignet. Puis il l'avait lâché pour aller ouvrir une armoire et prendre des vêtements pour la nuit et des draps propres pour dormir sur le futon noir et blanc du salon.

Ils étaient redescendus et ils s'étaient dits…

¤

- Oyasumi.

- Oyo ?

- … Bonne nuit.

- Oh. Excuse, bonne nuit Heero. Et merci.

- … au fait ?

- Yep ?

- Si tu trouves la maison si spartiate tu n'as qu'à me donner des conseils avisés.

- Hey je suis pas déco d'intérieur moi, chez moi c'est pas mieux ! J'ai jamais dit…

- A demain, Duo.

¤

Ils n'avaient rien fait ce soir-là. Ni le soir d'après. Ni le soir d'après. Ils se voyaient juste plus souvent en dehors du travail.

Dame Nature s'était pris une sacrée saucée pour rien. Elle allait attraper un rhume. Et elle avait failli se faire foudroyer.

Elle n'avait même pas eu un baiser. Tout ça pour ça ? Toutes ces asperges et ce gingembre pour un oyasumi ?

…

…

Elle savait que certaines choses prenaient du temps, il fallait six mois pour avoir une équinoxe, pourquoi ne pas attendre plus de trois ans avant que ces chenilles se changent en papillon ?

Elle aimerait bien le voir très fort, une chenille qui se change un papillon, c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise, comme un espoir qui devient vérité.

C'était beau.

Et Dame Nature aimerait très fort.

Et…

¤

- Aatchaw!

¤

Dame Nature se ferait porter pâle pour une fois.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour aller au bout de ses convictions !

¤

¤

Bon sang parfois la vie était injuste.

Non seulement elle s'était chopé une saleté de microbe qui l'avait mise hors-service pendant un mois, mais en plus la situation des chenilles n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce !

Les missions de la Reine des Fourmis les avait éloignés plus de trois mois, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient été si longtemps éloignés et DN croyait que ça pouvait être difficile de renouer le contact.

Parce que trois mois c'était le quart de douze et que douze c'était un an… donc une chance sur quatre qu'il se produise exactement la même chose que lorsqu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue…

Et oui, Dame Nature était compliquée, c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas de vie amoureuse. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'occupait de celle des autres.

Parce que le roi des bêtes ne la remarquerait jamais autant ne pas se faire remarquer de lui de cette manière. Et être heureuse par procuration.

¤

- On va passer la nuit au bureau.

- Négatif, Yuy. On la passe à la maison, on terminera là-bas.

- Négatif. On a tout ici.

- Je préfère faire mes heures sups sur mon canap' qu'ici. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi et mon uniforme froissé, on y va, le temps que je passe un coup de fil.

¤

Les voir heureux la rendra heureuse.

Enfin, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour aujourd'hui, en plus elle avait un travail monstrueux à rattraper du fait de son retard, et donc elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'autre chose.

Et puis de toute façon elle était trop fatiguée pour s'amuser à les espionner chez eux. Le temps serait à l'orage et elle ne s'y laisserait pas reprendre.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone en croisant les doigts très, très forts…

Avant de reprendre ses dossiers.

¤

¤

Ils étaient chez Duo.

Et c'était vraiment plus agréable de travailler de chez lui devant une vraie pizza (pas quelque chose d'infâme), quelques vraies bières (infâme mais si bon) et quelques chips, absolument pas équilibré mais oh si …

miam.

Enfin d'après le maître de maison.

¤

- Tu vois 'ro, mon appart il est tout ptit et c'est carrément pas mieux, c'est fouillis.

- …

¤

Heero regardait rapidement autour de lui alors que Duo énumérait les qualités de son chez-lui.

¤

- Des souvenirs en-veux-tu-que-t'en-veux-pas-ben-en-voilà-quand-même, un vieux sofa beige défoncé en guise d'appuie-fesses, un aquarium recyclé en table basse, un matelas à même le sol pour lit et du gris partout, j'ai fait aucun travaux…

- Je trouve ton fouillis fonctionnel.

¤

Le ton était tout calme et Duo prit la réflexion comme un compliment.

Et donc il réagit par la défensive, les oreilles rougies.

¤

- Tu trouves ça fonctionnel des bibelots ? Tu trouve qu'un mur tout nu c'est beau toi ?

- Tu t'y retrouve c'est ce qui compte.

¤

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le divan et avaient soigneusement rangé leurs ordinateurs respectifs dans leur serviette, après avoir envoyé leur rapport.

¤

- Ouais je m'y retrouve c'est vrai. Je ramasse une pierre en mission, je l'étiquette et je la pose, je devrais être collectionneur, sauf que ça vaut rien.

- Je vois une photo de moi que je ne sais même pas quand tu l'as prise. Ça ne vaut rien aussi ?

- …

- Et puis tu t'y retrouves. Chaque chose est à sa place. Ou a sa _non_-place. Un chaos organisé. C'est ce que tu es, Maxwell.

¤

Des pommettes qui deviennent toute rouges.

Quatre.

La bière déliait les langues.

¤

- Et puis j'apprécie la simplicité. Et la nudité. Les gens ont trop tendance à ne pas être honnêtes.

- Ah, sois pas poli vieux, mon appart…

¤

Un sourire gêné mais sincère.

¤

- Mériterait bien des travaux. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour l'appart.

- Je sais mais bon, c'est sympa, quoi. Les rares - qui ont vu l'appart n'ont pas dit ça. Enfin certains, quoi.

¤

Duo alluma alors la télé sortirent le repas des cartons et commencèrent à manger. La calzone était crousti-fondante sous leurs dents et le fromage et la tomate fondait sous leur langue, flattait leurs papilles gustatives avant de couler dans leur gorge.

Duo se lécha les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

¤

- Je ne suis pas sympa, Duo. _Et je ne suis pas « certains » mais si je suis sûr._

- Mais si tu l'es sinon t'aurais pas mis les pieds ici. Ah, pendant que t'y es, tu me donneras des conseils pour ici ?

- … Aux dernières nouvelles chez moi c'était vide.

- Et aux dernières nouvelles, je t'ai jamais dit que je faisais mieux alors t'es décorateur d'office.

- …

¤

La chenille-fourmi aux longs cheveux noisette regardait sa télé – petite, noire, rafistolée – tout en finissant sa pizza tandis que l'autre aux yeux bleu de Prusse fixait son profil, une cannette de bière à la main.

¤

- Comme t'es pas pro ce sera un échange de bons procédés : te filerais des bibelots que chez toi soit moins « vide » et tu me fileras du vide que ça fasse moins fourre-tout ici. Et…

¤

Si ce n'était pas une déclaration discrète…

Quelqu'un d'aussi secret et possessif que Duo envers ses propres affaires, échanger ses affaires avec quelqu'un d'autre…

C'est que cet autre était important.

Très important.

Un ami, oui, bien sûr, s'il n'y avait pas eu, trois mois auparavant, le « reste ».

Et la main sur le poignet. Il en ressentait encore la chaleur et y avait pensé, les longues nuits où il s'était retrouvé seul.

C'était difficile de reprendre le fil des événements, le cours d'une histoire.

Parce que ce qui était valable il y a trois mois ne l'était pas forcément trois mois après.

La preuve. Ce que Duo ressentait il y a trois mois a été amplifié par l'absence.

L'effet inverse pouvait être observé également.

¤

- Duo ?

- Oui.

- J'aime bien chez toi. On _te_ retrouve. Et…

¤

Heero s'était rapproché et Duo s'était tourné trop vite.

Ils s'étaient reculés et Duo avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur et après avoir basculé légèrement en arrière, avait essayé de reprendre sa position initiale.

¤

- Aouch.

- Ow.

¤

Mais l'action avait été si rapide que, le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et reprendre ses esprits, quelque chose entrait en contact avec ses lèvres.

¤

- …

- …

¤

Heero aussi avait été sonné et il avait ouvert les yeux au contact de la bouche.

Ils s'étaient donné un violent coup de nez après tout.

Un accident.

Douloureux.

Dur.

Doux et chaud.

De surprise ils avaient entrouvert les lèvres, sentit une douce moiteur et envisagé un dixième de seconde de se reculer.

Aucun des deux ne sut qui avait fermé les yeux le premier.

Un chuchotement contre des lèvres tendres et des yeux violets-voiles.

¤

- Reste.

- Je dois rentrer.

¤

Les seules certitudes étaient que les bras de Heero étaient doucement nichés autour de la taille de Duo à dénatter machinalement sa tresse et les mains de Duo, autour du cou à caresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

Front contre front une petite seconde à reprendre leur souffle.

Et lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent sur le sofa, ce fut d'un commun accord, les mains de Duo s'affairaient déjà, méthodiquement à dénouer la cravate de l'uniforme.

Et à chuchoter la même litanie.

¤

- Reste, Heero.

¤

Des lèvres qui s'attardent sur une pommette.

¤

- Si je reste, je vais…

- Reste… quatre ans c'est pas assez long ?

¤

Puis sur une joue…

¤

- Je…

- Reste…

¤

Puis sur les lèvres, en se régalant, comme un chat avec son petit pot de crème, une langue douce aux portes de la douceur moite.

Pour un baiser onctueux, d'une tendresse infinie et d'une passion équivalente.

Les mains sur la chemise tremblent un peu mais les baisers sont lents, très, profonds aussi.

¤

- Reste…

¤

Ils se goûtaient. Ils goûtaient quatre ans d'amitié et ils goûtent le plus.

Les lèvres de Heero goûtaient un pouls et Duo murmura encore et encore.

Et encore.

¤

- Reste…

- …

- Reste et viens. Va et viens où tu veux du moment que c'est là.

- …

- … en moi.

¤

¤

Heero ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir-là et il ne dormit pas seul.

Leur histoire resta un moment secrète, afin de grandir entre eux et en eux avant que les autres les plus importants le sachent.

Le temps du secret, les chenilles-fourmis chrysalides se sont changé en papillons humains. Ils se donnèrent à leur travail sans sombrer, sans s'oublier, s'accordant du temps loin du cocon-fourmilière.

S'envoler ensemble pour vivre leur histoire.

Une histoire naturelle en pleine zone urbaine.

Histoire naturelle.

Leur histoire est belle.

¤

Et Quand Dame Nature l'apprit de la bouche même de Duo, quelques semaines après en rentrant de voyage d'affaires, elle se félicita d'avoir suggéré à Une de les faire travailler ensemble.

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle les écrase de travail à ce point mais en même temps, cela renforçait la proximité, elle lui avait dit.

Une l'avait pris pour une idiot mais elle avait laissé croire : mieux valait être prise pour un sot et que son plan fonctionne, plutôt que se croire intelligent et ne rien obtenir.

Il était stratège, lui et n'avait pas besoin que l'on flatte son ego, contrairement à certaines personnes.

Ah, si seulement il pouvait connaître les inclinations du Roi des bêtes…

Parlant de lui :

¤

- Heero et Duo sont ensemble. Si on avait parié, j'aurais gagné.

- Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de t'occuper de leur vie.

- Oui…

¤

Quatre allait être heureux par procuration.

C'était triste quand même.

¤

- Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te retrouver tout de noir vêtu à jouer les espions de série B.

- Hey ! Je suis un espion entre autres.

- Et puis tu pourras t'occuper de ta propre vie amoureuse par exemple.

- Quelle vie amoureuse ? Je n'ai pas de vie amou…

¤

Un baiser d'un roi à une Dame.

Tout doux.

D'un roi aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux, en uniforme à une Dame aux cheveux blonds, au complet beige et à la chemise noire.

¤

- Tu en as une maintenant, si tu le souhaites.

- …

- Ça fait trois ans que j'attends que tu me regardes, Quatre. Que j'attends que tu arrêtes de jouer les Dame Nature pour être avec moi. Et je ne veux pas d'une Dame.

- Crétin, toi et ce surnom idiot… tout cela parce que je suis écolo…

- Tu veux bien, dis, qu'on vive notre histoire naturelle ?

¤

Un baiser d'un homme à un autre.

Passionné et tendre.

Furieux aussi.

Furieux du temps passé mais ne regrettant rien, car ce n'était pas du temps perdu.

Peut-être la patience a-t-elle rendu leurs sentiments plus forts ?

Dame Nature aussi aura droit à son histoire naturelle.

Et leur histoire sera belle aussi.

Et il faudra que Une se trouve quelqu'un d'urgence si ses hommes ne voulaient pas subir leur frustration.

Quatre avait laissé le poste de Dame Nature vacant.

Qui voulait le remplacer ? XD

_Histoires naturelles… _

_Leur histoire est belle… _

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

Ps : O. S ? bientôt !

Pps : aatchaw c'est la version arabe de atchoum, ceux qui connaissent auraient pu repérer le perso :p

Et Histoires Naturelles est le titre de la chanson de Nolwenn Leroy. Paroles et musiques lui appartiennent ainsi qu'à Laurent Voulzy.


End file.
